Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Achievement pages The following pages have been flagged for deletion for the same reasons: Sacker, Hot Streak, Blitz achievements, Outta My House, Grappler, and Flapjack Master. It is my opinion that none of these pages contain enough information to actually warrant being their own page. Instead, I think the information present should be consolidated to pages Achievements and Obtaining achievements. Looking for input from any contributors on this subject. Minrice2099 17:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to point out that many pages have much less information then my Achievement pages, and they are still new to the site. Some more time will allow the pages to grow more.Zamxus 21:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, however you forget that these achievements are simple, and not to mention that this is a downloadable game with only eight achievements. Plus, I'm a person who likes to let the people add their information. I'm working on other projects as well so you'll have to excuse me if I don't update the Achievement pages regularly. Zamxus 01:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) (in response to the response below) :By 'not enough information' I was taking into consideration any given page's capacity for growth. I don't think that any of the achievement pages will expand much further than you've already brought them. That is why I think we can consolidate all the information into easier to navigate spaces. The TF2 Wiki is a prime example of what I'm talking about: take a look at their Achievements and Obtaining achievements pages. They offer complete, collected, and succinct information on pretty much what I think you're trying to get across in MNC Wiki. : :In my opinion, the Achievement pages, such as "Outta My House" should not be deleted, because I can think of at LEAST 5 more things to add to that page. Same goes for the 'Hot Streak". But that is just me. Gamertag - JRaw2O 06:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : :The pages don't give enough information nor do they need it. In my opinion, the achievements themselves have enough information. Kibernetik 10:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Kibernetik Career The Career page has been marked for deletion. Any specific reason why? I would hope we could salvage it or at least mark it as stub and see how it develops. After all there should be something to say about the meta game? :D --Col Jessep 15:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :To be fair, the same user that marked Career for deletion also marked Clip Size (the endorsement category) for deletion without any discussion as well. I think we should hold off on making any changes to eliminating Career until we have some more time to expand on it. Minrice2099 17:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Clip Size This page has been flagged for deletion due to the the fact that is a duplicate page and does not contain enough information. The page Clip Size Endorsements is far superior to this one. Mentlegentlemen? 19:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC)